1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical devices.
2. Background Art
Electrical outlet covers are conventionally used to protect electrical devices from water and other contaminants, prevent access to electrical wires, and/or provide a particular decorative look to an installed electrical outlet. Conventional electrical outlet covers may include a variety of components, such as bases and lids, and may be mounted in a variety of orientations, such as horizontal or vertical. Electrical outlet covers may be used in a variety of locations, including interior/exterior walls or recessed within a wall or other structure.